In some aircraft, such as F-16, F-15, and F-22 fighter jets, a center instrument pedestal comprises components such as instruments, gauges, and/or switches that provide information and functionality to a pilot. For example, the components may comprise altimeters, airspeed indicators, directional gyroscopes, vertical velocity indicators, navigation mode selectors, and fuel switches.